YOURS TO BE
by drkkizzes12
Summary: Twins that were inseparable even to death. Their want for eternity. "You belong to me alone." She said. "As YOU belong to me." the other replied.


An untitled FIC waiting for you to give your own suggestions.

A tragic and dark Fic.

Drkkizzes12

Kagome/Kikyou

The twins got along very well. They think the same, they do the same and they act the same. No matter how people would look at them, they would always say to them "We are the same"

Even though, the other has lively and ecstatic blue eyes while the other has chocolaty, dull brown. Whether the other has raven wavy tresses or the other with straight black hair, they would always think they are the same. In spite of other people saying, they are different as their complexions with the other's slightly tanned skin and the other's pale white, they would still say to them. "We are not different, we are the same."

They may have hated their similarities at one point of their lives but it soon was swept away as the sea water dances over the sands. They might have been compared at one time and jealousy drifted them apart. They may have been angry with each other and wanted to kill each off. But after time had passed they came to love each other to the point where they live just for each other's existence and sake.

Thus, they do things together, they act together, and they talk together. Inseparable and mad.

No one could enter their created world. Some may call it obsession but they call it love. Some may call it insanity but they prefer it to be normal. Some may call it incest but they call it sisterly love.

They survive for each other, the live for each other. They see no but the other.

They would live and die with each other.

Two is better than one. When they were good, they were very good. When they were bad, they were very bad. And they were very bad when both of them had the same idea.

"Hey Kikyou." tingling bells rang as her voice echoed in the room. The angel for whom the voice came from was standing beside the door waiting for permission to come in.

"Hm." The twin angel with straight black hair gave her the permission. She went in noiselessly and crept to the bed where her twin was. She crept so seductively that invisible deities might just grab her and place her to their beds. She reached her destination and lovingly purred while nuzzling her twins neck.

"What is it my beautiful kagome?" kikyou purred in her ear.

Kagome reached for her chin and cut the distance between their red lips to mere millimeters.

"I'm bored."

"Hmm..I won't like it when you're bored." But instead of a frown, a smirk graced her lips with amusement evident on her face.

"Do you?" She replied, the distance between their lips no more than a strand of hair.

"Maybe."

"Hmmm." As she smelled the sweet odor from her twin's mouth. "What did you eat?"

Waiting for no reply, she devoured her sister's mouth as the other kissed back.

They parted, "Hmmm, Candy."

"Flavor?" Kikyou asked.

"Strawberry."

"That's my girl."

"I want to go out."

"Decisive as usual."

"Market it is." And as she said this, she stood up and flexed her muscles.

"Finish bathing?"

"Yes, you?"

"Not yet,"

"Want me to help you" A devilish smile crept to kagome's face.

"Nah, just wait for me."

After a couple of minutes the twins were on the streets holding hands. They were smiling and talking about things that they could only understand. As people stare at them and think of them as the twin Gods, Romulus and Remus.

They continued to walk until Kikyou saw a handsome man with long wavy black hair tied on the side.

"Madame, would you want your destiny to be told?" a husky deep voice said sending shivers up on her spine.

"What is it kikyou?"

"Fortune teller."

"ooooooohhh.."

"No, we don't want that. We have everything we ever hoped for. We have each other." She said this as she smiled to her twin who returned it.

"Then, maybe you would want to live forever .......eternity with you twin."

Kagome did not like where the conversation was heading so she tugged her sister and they left the mysterious man.

"Come on, kikyou. He's creepy."

"Hai."

The man smiled an evil one.

They turned their backs on the man. They turned their backs on eternity.

After a few days.

"Hey, kikyou. Why don't you eat? You have been in bed for so long." Kagome asked as she cried. It had been a week since her twin got sick on her bed.

Kikyou just smiled.

"Ne, you would be fine right?"

"Of-course." She replied weakly.

"You won't leave me right?"

"Don't worry, I won't. We will be together forever now." She replied and fell as sleep.

"W-what?"

And it dawned on her. Pieces of past events flashed in her mind. The creepy man, fortune telling and eternity that he offered.

"No." She sobbed beside the bed of her twin. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Hours went by and she continued to sob. Hugging her knees in a corner.

And suddenly, stopped.

"If you want eternity, kikyou. I'll be too glad to give it to you."

She stood up and went out of the room.

Few minutes later, she came back with a knife clutched by her flawless hands.

"She went beside her twin's bed and woke her up. Calling to her.

"Kikyou wake up."

"Kikyou..."

And kikyou woke up.

"Kagome, wh-y?" Kikyou flopped herself to a seating position when she saw what her sister

as holding.

Kagome smiled at her.

"Kikyou, " She bent down and sat behind her twin as she continued "If you want to be with me forever you just have to tell me."

"Do you want it too?" Kikyou asked.

"Of course, I would want what you want." She moved closer to her twin.

"Then....so be it." Kikyou pulled her twin closer and kissed her as kagome had done that fateful day.

As they parted for air that could no longer be replaced for their lives, kikyou said "You belong to me alone....."

Kagome had successfully plunged the knife on her sister's stomach.

"Kikyou....why.....did....you..i didn't mean to......why...would you?? the knife.."

Kikyou then pulled the knife out of her stomach.

"Kagome, i told you....so be it..." She plunged the knife covered with her blood on kagome's heart.

Kagome smiled.

"As you belong to me ......" And at that moment the twins who could never be separated during their lives closed their eyes together successfully attaining their goal of being inseparable even to death.

Most people wouldn't understand their relationship. Most would just say it was incest and obsession but to them, whose lives lead from loneliness to finally being able to accept each other ....what they have is unconditional love that would last forever.

a/n: I was inspired after I read a story about a pair of twins. This story is just like my elaboration and interpretation of the story. After finishing this story, I just couldn't give it a title that would be appropriate. I have so many ideas that I just gave up on giving one. I hope at least one of you could review and give this fic a title. Thank You. I hope I have written it well which I hope you could also enjoy.

Thanks.

REVIEWs ARE NEEDED FOR THIS FIC TO BE TITLED. Have mercy.

DRKKIZZES12


End file.
